Monster Inside
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: Sequel to Abby's Heart. When Zoe Sommerfield grows up after the events that took place when she was younger, a certain potion being given to her is going to cause her to change. In ways she never thought.


Becoming That Age

Zoë woke up with early that morning. Of course she would, it was going to be her 18th birthday tomorrow. She was ecstatic, barely controlling of herself.

Through the years Zoë had become very close to certain members in her extended family including the werewolves who helped rescue her. They all resided at the house that was purchased, nearby was the nightclub that was doing so well in the city, run, owned and operated by Vanier Grant and his daughter Sydney.

Calypso Thorne and Jaime Dewar had become very watchful and close to Zoë, as were Abby, Selene, and Sydney. Jaime's red hair was pulled into a ponytail as was Thorne's black hair. The two older male werewolves always rested, perched almost, in the corners of Zoë's room. They always gave her the privacy she was due as a young woman, but were her guardians, always there, always watching.

Collin Deneteri with his short black spiky hair, Hunter Ralston with his short spiky blond hair, and Links Durant with his brown shaggy hair all were in a feverish race to win the beautiful long brown haired woman's affections. All three being of werewolf heritage could get very vicious when not held back by Zoë.

Snowman and Chupa remained out of the picture for the most part, but kept in contact with Zoë and the others. They would give Zoë a potion once a month to help make sure the werewolf and vampire genes had been suppressed. Trent Durant was still with Sydney and bartended at the bar with her. Keev Baxter became very dedicated to Zoë's happiness and also became a good friend of hers. In times of need or fury she would often times turn to him.

Then there was Blade, who still kept to himself, but was overall the most dedicated to Zoë. Blade was the one who knew Zoë well, had studied her nature and actions. Watched her with Collin, Hunter, and Links and seen her with the one and only Drake in deep meditation.

He knew everything about her and only because she had told him. Dracula, or Drake as he was better known, was the one man who had been intently after Zoë ever since she had become 16 and began to mature at such a fast rate. Her hormones were off the Richter scale for Drake's senses.

King and Abby had become more like mother and father, brother and sister, uncle and aunt to Zoë and were out of the entire group very parental when it came to Zoë. Even though Zoë complained of the attention, in reality she was very happy with it.

Having just graduated a month ago and feeling very happy she couldn't have been happier. Selene and Michael both had returned to live on their own for the time being. They often refused to appear at any functions, happy or sad.

Zoë sat up quickly, searching immediately for the greenish silver eyes belonging to Thorne and the dark bluish silver eyes of Jaime. She saw Thorne's almost instantly, bowing her head before she smiled at the other pair of eyes from the corner. It was still relatively early but it made no difference to Zoë, she was used to getting up early.

The two werewolves moved out of the room quietly, allowing Zoë her time to get dressed. Today she chose a pair of short blue shorts, a green tank top with a built in bra and a pair of flip flops. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and walked towards her door.

She opened it carefully, walking calmly past the two figures on the wall, who both watched her for a moment before stretching a little. Zoë walked past the room that Abby and King shared then past another room where Vanier slept, followed by the room that held Sydney and Trent.

Collin, Hunter, and Links slept in the room next door. However Blade, Drake, and Keev chose to sleep downstairs in various places as to keep a faithful watch on the lower half of the house. As Zoë walked down the flight of stairs she stared back into the darkness behind her.

Jaime and Thorne would be behind her soon enough. Zoë stood still for a moment staring harder as her eyes focused upon the bluish silver eyes of Links from the bedroom door where he had been sleeping, then upon another pair, these ones being purplish silver, staring out from inside the bedroom that belonged to Collin. Neither Hunter's eyes, nor his figure could be seen.

The house was awakening slowly but surely. Zoë heard a distinct growling emitting from the corner of the hall where her room was. She watched the Links' figure disappear from the door way and upon hearing it shut she descended the steps to where Blade sat in the huge bay window of the living room meditating. Keev was resting on the couch nearby with Drake nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Zoë lifted her nose to the air, spotting the two figures near her doing the same.

"Princess, you are awake I see?" The sun was beginning to creep up as Zoë entered the kitchen where Drake stood cooking.

"Yes, Drake and you are cooking." Zoë was feeling very restless, a little alert, and extremely hungry in all the wrong ways. She grabbed a plate as it was handed to her, wolfing it down. She wished to avoid Abby, Sydney, King, and Trent for the day as they would want to talk about birthday plans.

"Ouch, a little touchy today are we, my dear?" Drake asked, his accent drenching the statement, but his words coming out clear as a bell. Zoë looked at Drake with tender eyes before she spoke.

"No, just feeling weird. I am turning eighteen and all tomorrow, ya know." Zoë explained to the handsome man standing before her. Drake finished preparing plates before he answered her.

"I know that, Princess." Drake was going to go into a lecture, but sensed Collin, Links, and Hunter approaching.

"Ahh, there's the birthday girl." Collin's voice was haughty, similar to his brother's. He was very cocky lately, thinking that was the way to Zoë's heart. At times it worked, other times it earned him a slap in the face.

"Not quite yet, doofus it's tomorrow if I'm right." Links spoke with aggression at Collin speaking first as the two stood in the doorframe, looking in at the girl before them.

"Yes, you are right, Links. Where's Hunter? He's usually with you guys." Zoë was now worried considering the trio was very close, even though they all equally vied for Zoë's attention.

"He's in bed, got a touch of the flu I suppose." Collin spoke once more, upon which Zoë stared at them in disbelief. She shook her head, pushing past the two, hurrying up the steps, and bursting in the room to find Hunter sleeping peacefully.

"Damn them again." She whispered vehemently before taking off to her room, running in past Jaime and Thorne and slamming the door. If everyone wasn't awake previously, they would be now.

She looked around her room, spotting her laptop charging on her small desk, her iPod in her iHome, which was also charging. Her closet door stood open with all her clothes. She flopped down onto her bed, shutting her eyes for a moment before a knock at the door brought her awake.

"Zoë?" Collin's voice drifted to her ears softly, making her smirk. She stood, smoothing down her shirt a little before walking over to the door. She stood against it for a moment in thought.

"Yes, Collin, what is it?" Zoë asked in a voice that, to Collin, sounded like an angel had just spoken.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, love, so come out please." Collin had finally lost the cocky edge to his tone, making Zoë smile widely. She opened the door, making Collin jump back a few steps. He had expected Zoë to be angrier but then again it was her birthday tomorrow.

"Well aren't we looking handsome today, Collie?" Zoë spoke with an air that gave off shyness more than pride. Collin smiled a little before smirking, taking Zoë's hand in his two bigger ones. He placed his lips upon Zoë's hand, making her blush a deep shade of red.

"Not quite as beautiful as you, love." Collin was originally from London, so his accent often slipped into his conversation. Zoë smirked as she saw the shadows of Thorne and Jaime begin to move as in laughter.

"New lines, Deneteri, new lines, you need some new ones." King's thick voice caused Zoë to perk up. In contrast to what she had stated before, she could handle King. Zoë had more than admiration for King; it was a lustful desire, often fantasy centered for her.

"Uncle King, good morning, I take it you slept well." Zoë spoke with a raised eyebrow, making King lean over to push her. She laughed a little before she walked back into her room.

"Don't forget you have—" King began in an almost nagging voice, but Zoë held up her hand, looked back, and finished for him.

"Dance lessons, of course, and if I'm right it's Hunter's turn to take me." Zoë was dominant, final in her statement. King nodded with a look of pride on his face before he turned to go back in the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"I heard my name called, what's up doll?" Hunter, the more relaxed and approachable of the wolves, was instantly by her side as she was walking around her room. She began to pack her small backpack with the few necessities before she would take off to her dance lessons. She had been taking dance for 10 years in a row.

"I'm ready to go to my dance lessons Hunter. You ready to transport me?" Zoë asked expectedly as she zipped her bag shut, placed it on her back, and turned to face Hunter. His brownish silver eyes glinted at her brown ones with heat.

"Jump on, Zoë." Hunter turned around as Zoë nodded happily, allowing Hunter to cup her bottom in helping her up onto his back comfortably.

"Ooh-la-la Hunter, grabbing on there quite tightly today aren't we?" Zoë laughed as she watched Hunter turn his face to the side, revealing a devilish look.

"Is that an invitation Zoë Sommerfield?" Hunter was still extremely heated for some reason. Even after the few minutes that had passed while she had packed, it seemed his dreams must have revolved around her once more.

"Heated are we, Hunter?" Zoë hung on his name, allowing it to roll out on her tongue slowly. Hunter growled in response, gripping tighter to Zoë's assets. Zoë purred in his ear softly before a growl from downstairs stopped them both.

"Get along now, little one." Blade's voice cut the tension like a knife through hot fresh bread. Zoë smiled uneasily at Hunter, who returned an unnerved smile back at her.

"Only a little longer and everything will change." Zoë whispered to herself, knowing full well that she was heard throughout the house. Soon she was off at the dance hall practicing her new moves with Hunter perched lazily on the roof of the establishment.

As the music played, Zoë followed her own beat she had developed over the years, a sort of syncopated rhythm of her own. Sewn in with moves taught to her that went with the music, it was a beautiful display of Zoë's talent.

After a few hours of practice and exercise, the sky was becoming darker. She packed her bag again, descended the stairs, and waited on the front steps a moment before she was picked up by Hunter.

As Hunter carried Zoë on his back, Zoë felt something inside her lurch, almost as though something inside her body was changing, morphing into something stronger. She shook her head a bit as Hunter landed softly on the ground outside the house.

After having danced she had made it a practice to meditate with Drake. She hurried inside, throwing her bag to the side. She spotted Drake waiting on her by the big bay window.

As soon as Zoë sat down next to Drake she saw his upper lip curl a little, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Almost everyone in the house without a mate or of the younger age seemed to be enamored with Zoë's scent lately. The presence of her brought similar reactions from Hunter, Links, Collin, Keev, and when they visited, Snowman and Chupa as well. They sat this way for the next few hours.

Well I had to redo stuff so I'm reposting every chapter so far so that it takes out the essence of Blood+. I just need to stick to my basics and what I was going to do originally although I was really going to try hard eventually to make things work. I guess the romance between Hunter and Zoë will not happen now and because of changing the story, it never may happen. I guess I didn't give the other characters a chance and this was a bit spotty making Zoë jump immediately away from her new characters. I've done it before and it never ends well. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought of this first chapter!

Much Luv,

Animus Patronus


End file.
